From Death to Life and Beyond
From Death to Life and Beyond is the season 7 finale of the YouTube comedy series The Lenny Lego Show, the prototype incarnation of The Lenny Leggo Show. The episode, in addition to previous season 7 episodes, acts as an unofficial midquel to The Lenny Lego Movie 3, taking place just before the funeral of Bull Harkin, who was killed during the events of The Lenny Lego Movie 3 after saving Lenny Lego and Mr. Ambulance from being killed by a stick of dynamite. The episode was released on November 20th 2014, one day after the release of The Lenny Lego Movie 3. Plot Prior to the theme song, a disclaimer appears that warns viewers that the episode contains spoilers to The Lenny Lego Movie 3 (as Bull Harkin dies in the film). Seconds later, as the disclaimer disappears, Mr. Fireman appears and, breaking the fourth wall, says "And you're still here, so you asked for it!", as the theme song begins. After the theme song plays, a gray-scaled clip of footage from The Lenny Lego Movie 3 depicting Bull's death is shown, as the narrator explains how the death happened, and also how Lenny was able to defeat Clonebot, which killed him. The main story of the episode begins, taking place 24 hours after Clonebot's defeat and death. Lenny Lego and Katrina Kyla and getting ready for the funeral, when Katrina seemingly goes into labor, and Lenny rushes her to the hospital. a couple hours later, Mr. Fireman receives a phone call from Lenny, revealing that it was only a false alarm. He and Randy then take a walk, where Mr. Fireman explains his guilt for Bull's death, but Randy explains that there was nothing Mr. Fireman could have done to save Bull. 12 hours later, Lenny is awoken by Katrina, again in labor. Lenny rushes her to the hospital while Mr. Ambulance and Mr. Fireman also travel to the hospital to witness the birth. Ultimately however, the labor is once again a false alarm. While at the waiting room, a tired Mr. Fireman falls asleep in an unused hospital bed, where nurses try to wake him up with some sort of injection. Mr. Ambulance declares that this is the last time Mr. Fireman will ever come with him to a hospital. About a day and a half passes, the funeral is just hours away. Mammoth Duncan volunteers to cook the food for the dinner after the funeral. Mr. Ambulance test tastes and hates the food. Later, Lenny is visited by a strange man who calls himself "The Canyon Man", a salesman who offers a canyon to be fired off at special occasions. Somehow knowing that there is a funeral going on, he asks Lenny is he would like the canyon to be fired off at the funeral. Lenny dismisses the offer, then finds out that Mr. Ambulance has to go in and deliver a set of twins, potentially causing him to be late for the funeral. As time goes by, The Canyon Man repeatedly returns to Lenny's place of residence, asking once again if he would like the canyon to be fired off at the funeral (he persuades Lenny into reserving it by reasoning that if he changes his mind later but someone else requests the canyon that it will be too late). Each time Lenny dismisses him once again, becoming increasingly annoyed doing so. Mr. (Father) Elephant visits Lenny and tells him the story of "Ol' Frank". As he finishes, The Canyon Man appears yet again as Lenny lashes out by threatening to call the police on him if he does not stop returning to his home. Calming telling Lenny not to "blow this out of proportion", he attempts to offer Lenny the canyon yet again before Lenny dismisses him by yelling "GOOD DAY TO YOU SIR!". Mr. Fireman, meanwhile, is visited by his boss, Buzz Tarco, who becomes exceedingly cross at Mr. Fireman for writing a dumb answer to one of his quiz questions. Buzz states that he would send Mr. Fireman to The Bonus Round, but allows him to bypass the extremely harsh (yet unexplained) punishment reasoning that the funeral is making his day harder already. Meanwhile Lenny is visited by The Canyon Man for the sixth time, this time Lenny is being pressured into joining the Canyon Man's club (in which members supposedly get a 50% discount). Lenny once again shouts "GOOD DAY!", dismissing him one final time. Mammoth is then seen on the phone, finding out, to his fury, that someone has put a plastic muffin back into a hallway (this is a reference to a scene in The Lenny Lego Movie 3, in-which Mammoth, the president, orders that a plastic muffin be removed from a hallway, claiming that it somehow Symbolizes Laziness). Some time passes by. Randy comes in to Lenny's room and reminds him that the funeral is minutes away. As Lenny continues to prepare himself, he stops to think about his fallen friend, as more footage of his death scenario is shown. As the footage ends and returns to Lenny, the credits began to roll as Lenny walks off camera, now ready to attend the funeral of the true hero of Semi-City #5555. Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Lenny Lego Specials Category:Lenny Lego Episodes